


Poking the Caged Beast

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Orc, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Standing Sex, barbarian, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Malorr'or is one of the fiercest warriors in her tribe. Yet even she is impressed by the mighty human barbarian who was hired to protect the town they raided. The fact that he failed and was captured does not diminish her curiosity about him, it only bring him within her reach. Now that she's the only one guarding him, how will the curiosity manifest?Sex. It manifests in sex. This is a stream prompt that got out of hand.
Series: Stream Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Kudos: 7





	Poking the Caged Beast

Malorr’or hadn’t fought this particular human during the battle, but she’d seen him from across the field, seen him carve a bloody swath through her fellow orcs. He’d cut his way all the way the elders before the Shaman’s magic took him down, mere feet from the chief. Her own father had been wounded in that fight, putting himself in the way of the barbarian to slow him long enough for the Shaman to work. Now her father lay in the shaman’s tent, swathed in bandages and healing salves to recover from the injuries the man had dealt him. In the end the human’s heroics had not saved the town. Malorr’or herself wore several new bobbles as trophies of the victory. But now there was a different trophy she wanted, and she’d arranged things to let her claim it. 

The human eyed her as she approached his cage. Despite the bandage where they’d removed an arrow from his shoulder, he leaned casually on the bars. She prowled around the exterior of the cage, examining him from every angle. He didn’t move, eyes tracking her for as long as they could then sliding back to observing the camp beyond his cell. She liked what she saw. He looked like a brute, almost as large as some of her people, but not quite as thickly muscled, strong, but slimmer. His eyes gave her a moment’s pause, hinting at a cunning she hadn’t expected to find. Even caged he reminded her of a predator. This was not a man to be taken lightly. Good. He was everything she’d hoped for. 

She took a second lap around the cage, and this time as she walked, she spoke to the prisoner. “Are you scared little man? Do you know what the tribe will do to you? You killed many of our people. Several of them were my friends, warriors I’d known since I was a whelp. Do you fear what they’ll do to you? What price will they extract for the blood you have spilled? Do you fear me?”

As she asked the last question she stepped right up to the cage, shoving her face right into his. This was the final test. If he flinched away, she’d abandon him to his fate. But he didn’t… As soon as she came into range, the man’s arm shot out and caught her by the fur trimmed coat. With a growl he pulled her even closer, pressing her right up against the bars. His strength was impressive. His bravery more so. His breath was hot against her face as he locked eyes with her and growled, “I know what you want.”

She sneered. “Do you?” 

His head moved almost faster than she could follow and he shoved his lips against hers. The kiss was fast and aggressive and it was exactly what she’d been hoping he would do. Ever since she’d seen him fight she wanted to feel him between her legs. The confirmation of his bravery pushed her over the edge and her own hands came up, fully intending to the front of his leather jerkin to pull him close for another kiss. Only to be stopped by the crunch of approaching footsteps. Whirling she put her back to the cage. The sudden movement ripped the stitching in her coat and it came away in the barbarian’s hands. She ignored it. If her people found out why she’d really requested guard duty, she’d be in a cage of her own.

The orc who stepped into the light of the single torch lighting the area was scrawny, and he carried a shallow bowl in his hands. He stopped when he saw her. She couldn’t give him time to look too closely, so she snapped. “What do you want?”

The other orc held up the bowl. “Dinner for the prisoner.”

She jerked her head towards a nearby barrel. “Leave it. I’ll feed him when I feel like he’s earned it. Maybe on-CE.” Her voice cracked for a moment and struggled to get it back under control. Where he’d hidden a knife she didn’t know, but the blade had nicked her as he sliced through the back of the straps holding her breasts down. Now the only thing keeping them tight was his hand. She gritted her teeth and continued. “once he’s groveled for it. Now go.”

The other orc shrugged. No skin off his back if the prisoner didn’t eat. He’d done his part by delivering the food. Putting the bowl down on the barrel he turned around and trudged back into the darkness. Malorr’or watched him go, unwilling to turn her back until he was out of sight. Her hesitation gave the human plenty of time to shift his knife hand lower and slice through the back of her britches. He did it without nicking her this time. He must have been watching the guard as well, because as the orc finally faded into the darkness, he released the straps of her straps. Freed of the pressure holding them down her breasts burst back to their full roundness. The human reached through the bars, wrapping an arm around her chest, pulling her back against the bars as he fondled her. Even with his large hands he found it difficult to fit his hand around one entire breast, and his fingers dug into soft flesh as he squeezed. Malorr’or growled in mingled frustrating and pleasure as he man handled her. The growl became a moan a moment later as his other hand pushed through the slit in her pants and found her dripping cunt. 

His fingers weren’t as thick as an orcs, but they were much more dexterous, and pleasure she’d never experienced before rolled out from that touch. She knew she should watch her volume, the other orc might return if he heard something he shouldn’t, but she couldn’t stop another moan slipping out as he pinched her stiffening nipple between powerful fingers. For that moment she was totally at his mercy and they both knew it. And it felt incredible. Malorr’or reveled in that pleasure for almost a minute, letting him work her up to a burning need before finally pulling away from him. 

Growling again she dropped to her knees in front of the cage. Without waiting for him to do it herself, she ripped the front of his pants open, revealing a cock just a marvelous she could hope for. It was long, it was thick, and it was hard a fucking rock. How he’d managed to avoid ripping his own pants open with it she didn’t know. All she knew right now was that she wanted it. Pushing her face right up against the bars she opened her mouth. That was all the invitation he needed to shove his cock down her throat. There was no preamble, no gentle warm up, neither of them was in the mood for that. That massive cock intruded into her gullet with supreme confidence, and she welcomed it. Almost as much as she welcomed the hand that tangled in her hair a moment later. Using that grip on her he proceed to fuck her face. 

His thrusts came hard and fast, totally unconcerned with her comfort. She grabbed the bars, using her grip on them to pull her as close against them as possible, taking even more of his shaft. Each thrust cut off her air entirely, filling her throat with his bulbous head. She started to choke, wheezing and gasping around him any time he pulled back enough to grant her air. Her body reacted on instinct, generating more saliva to try to help her swallow the obstruction. That was never going to happen though, and instead his cock just got messier and messier as he continued to fuck her face. Drool came out with his cock every time he gave her a second to catch her breath, and it was joined by the tears running down her face as her body reacted to the lack of air. Good. This was how Malorr’or liked it, and she used the mess running down her chin as lube as she let go of the bars with one hand and started to rub herself. 

Her choking and sputtering was a direct contrast to him. Despite the violence of his thrusts he was hardly making a sound. If not for the slightly faster pace of his breathing she might not have realized he was exerting any effort at all. It was a change from the growling and grunting she was used to. Which might have explained why she was totally unprepared for it when cum exploded against the back of her throat. He held her down on his shaft as he came, holding her in place as his twitching cock sent thick bands of hot cream gushing into her mouth, leaving her no choice but to swallow it. Not that she’d have done anything else anyways, but the lack of choice made the whole thing hotter. If he thought she’d struggle though, he was wrong. If there was anything an orc man could do, it was cum, and while this human might be impressive, Malorr’or had taken thicker loads than this. She gulped down everything he had to give her, and kept right on sucking until he was forced to pull her away by her hair. 

Reaching up she ran the back of her hand over her mouth, clearing away a bit for drool that lingered there. Then she smirked up at him. “Now that we’ve gotten the foreplay out of the way. Do you want to get serious?”

Moving around to the lock holding the cage closed she slipped the key inside and paused. This was the point of no return. She could walk away right now, gather her clothes together and leave him there. If she unlocked the cage though, she’d have to own the consequences of it. She’d have to - With a click the lock came free and she tossed it contemptuously to the ground. Fuck the consequences.

She hadn’t taken two steps into the cage before he was on her, shoving her back against the bars with enough force to rattle the entire enclosure. Pain shot through her at the impact. She ate it, growling in primal reaction to the sensation, letting it fuel her lust. Her arm flashed out, fingers wrapping around the man’s throat as he came on, pushing her harder against the bars. A moment later there was a fresh flash of pain as he pressed the edge of his little hold out knife against her throat. For a quivering second neither of them moved, her hand around his beefy throat and his knife against hers. Then a fresh sensation joined the tableau: a prodding between her legs. Malorr’or smiled. His cock bobbed in reaction to that smile, rubbing against her dripping twat and he smiled too. 

Without removing the knife he pushed forward, spreading her legs with his hips until his dick pushed all the way through her legs, leaving her straddling his shaft. Without saying a word they both started to move, grinding against each other until his entire length was slick with her arousal. Still the knife pressed into her throat, and still her hand squeezed his. The sensation of that cock rubbing against her clit was a pulsing, throbbing pleasure that threatened to rob her of her strength. She didn’t let it. She’d given in to that cock to get here, but she wasn’t going to let this man simply claim her. He had to work for it. For a few more moments they struggled like that, eyes locked, the only movement the steadily increasing grind of their hips. The hand not holding his knife came up to grab roughly at a breast, fingers digging into the soft skin. In response she dragged her fingers down his chest, nails leaving lurid red lines in their wake. It was his turn to growl.

Then the knife was gone, clattered to the ground as he surged forward against her choking grip to kiss her. She squeezed, not giving it to him, making him prove himself. Prove himself he did. He pushed through her grip, overbearing her by sheer strength, forcing her hand back towards herself until his lips were against hers. As he kissed her the hand that had been holding the knife dropped low, pushing her legs further apart with the help of his hip. She had a single instant to recognize the pressure of his cock against her opening, and then he was inside her, slamming that massive rod home in a single thrust that forced a gasp of mingled pleasure and pain to erupt against his lips. 

He caught her leg under the knee, hauling it off the ground to give himself a better angle as he fucked her. She still had him by the throat, but he pushed through the choke, pounding her with devastating thrusts. Her grip faltered as that cock was driven deeper and deeper, pleasure smashing through her with each thrust. Bracing her back against the cage she bucked against each thrust, meeting his strength with her own, demanding more from him. He delivered, fucking her with an aggressive cadence that felt like it might hammer her apart with its intensity. She reveled in that feeling, finally getting everything she’d wanted from the impressive brute who’d fought so determinedly mere hours ago. Each stroke shoved that massive dick deep into her, filling her pussy, stretching her. There was pain mixed with the pleasure of that cock, a silvery sharp edge to the pressure of his dick that accentuated the burning ecstasy singing through her body. She loved it.

His fingers still dug roughly into one breast, shifted slightly to pinch her nipple between thumb and forefinger, adding fresh intensity and sensation. Finally she released his throat, giving in to him and to the moment. That acceptance marked the turning point for both of them, and in a burst of energy he hauled her up off the ground entirely, letting the cage take some of her weight as he pulled her down onto his cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him bounce her on his dick with powerful strokes. The raw power on display was intoxicating, and she felt pressure swelling inside her hips, just as she could feel the twitching of his cock. It wouldn’t be long now, for either of them. With a final devastating thrust he sank himself to the hilt in her. His lips pressed harder against hers to muffle his growl as he came. Heat flooded her, and her own control broke, pussy clamping down on him as she came in response. Her legs hauled him closer, holding him inside her as they both rode out their climaxes in grunting, sweaty ecstasy. 

Malorr’or had made a choice when she’d unlocked that door, and she made another one as she felt the sticky heat of his cum ooze around his cock and roll down her ass. Pulling her head back from his she said: “Take me with you.”


End file.
